Happy Birthday, Xerxes
by MirrorDede
Summary: Rufus Barma has a special birthday treat for Xerxes Break, involving Reim Lunettes and a whole lot of cake frosting. A kink meme fill, with mild adult content.


**Summary: **RufusBarma has a special birthday treat for Xerxes Break, involving Reim Lunettes and a whole lot of cake frosting. A kink meme fill, with only mild adult content.

This happens somewhere between Retrace 42 and the visit to Yura Isla's mansion.

**Happy Birthday, Xerxes**

_Clack!_

Duke Rufus Barma's fan snapped shut and he cast a sidelong glance at Xerxes Break.

"You're probably wondering why I've invited you here today," said the Duke.

Break leaned forward a bit on his cane, then nodded politely and smiled.

"Indeed I am, Duke Barma-sama."

"It has come to my attention that today is your birthday…"

"It is indeed," said Break.

"I have a special surprise for you."

Being blind, Break could not see Rufus' mischievous expression and even if he could, it would not have put him at ease.

"Hmm," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his index finger. "I wonder what kind of surprise it could be? And why _you_ of all people would deign to, eh…'surprise' me on my birthday?"

"Let's just say that I will be needing your cooperation in the future, and happen to know just what sort of 'treats' you fancy. View this as a goodwill gesture. Come this way," directed Rufus.

Break followed the sound of the other man's tapping footfalls until they ceased at a door, which opened with a creak.

"There you are," said Rufus. "I will let you enjoy it in private. Come out when you're done."

The door shut behind him and Break was alone in the room – or so he thought. Part of him sensed another presence in the room – a friendly one, but he wasn't sure - since there was a nervous energy flitting about the room and he wasn't certain if it was his own energy being reflected back at him, or some other anxious individual's presence.

In any case, he smelled the unmistakable scent of cake frosting. A lot of it.

"Hello?" he said. He heard a muffled sound, something akin to a human voice, and walked toward it. The cake smell grew stronger as he came closer to the sound. He salivated at the smell of vanilla frosting and reached out in front of him, until his fingers touched it…a glob of frosting stuck to his fingertips and he licked it. _Delicious. They really know how to make frosting here at the Barma household_, he thought.

Eagerly he dug into it, trying to find a piece of actual cake he could eat, but there seemed to be nothing but frosting spread in front of him. And as his fingers tickled this veritable field of frosting, the muffled sound in front of him sounded very much like agitated giggles. Gingerly, he put his fingers directly over the sound, and felt around, until he was rather certain he'd found a nose. A small nose – covered in vanilla frosting – but a nose all the same. And near the nose was a bit of fabric that appeared to be stuffed inside a mouth. He removed the fabric, heard a gasp and then the voice of his friend Reim.

"Xerxes!" he exclaimed. "This is so embarrassing."

"Reim-san?" said Break, licking frosting off his fingers.

"Of all the nerve…Duke Barma tied me up and spread frosting all over me. Untie me will you?"

Break looked thoughtful.

"So you're my birthday surprise, ah?" He grinned, then leaned forward and vigorously sucked the frosting off Reim's nose.

"Gaa!" Reim cried out, trying to turn his head away. "Stop that!"

"Oh ho!" Break chuckled, licking Reim's cheeks, "I have no intention of stopping until I've enjoyed you to my satisfaction." Reim blushed furiously and tried to get away, but his ankles and wrists were bound to the table, and he was flat on his back, spread-eagled.

Break's tongue continued along the sensitive ridge of the other man's chin and sucked gently on his neck. He licked the hollows of his friend's collarbone and danced his tongue in dizzy circles down his chest. Reim squirmed and despite his effort to retain control, some stifled moaning noises escaped his lips.

"I think you're enjoying this, ah?" Break said, picking Reim's token chest hair from between this teeth. "I'm so glad you could be part of my birthday treat." He resumed his exploration and found the other man's navel, and licked the frosting from it, then darted his tongue back and forth quickly, sending the bound man into ticklish quivers. Then he moved his head lower…

"Xerx! Don't go any farther…I-I'm not wearing anything…d-down there." Reim lifted his head and saw a lusty grin on Break's face, and the blood rushed to his cheeks and…other places. Reim felt the moist wet warmth of the other man's tongue travelling down the edge of his hip bone to the crease at the top of his thigh. He bucked his hips, threw back his head and bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

"Oh ho! Look what I found!" Break said, licking the other man's length until it was good and hard. Reim thrashed about on the table, shivering moans coursing through him.

""Xerxes!" he cried out, gasping for breath. "Stop! Please stop or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Break stood up straight and licked his lips, then wiped a bit of frosting off his nose with a hanky.

"I'll…oh…I-I can't say it," Reim looked up, grateful his friend could not see how embarrassed he was.

"Well," said Break, patting his stomach, "I am quite satisfied at this point, so it doesn't really matter now, does it? Thank you for the wonderful birthday treat!" He grinned and walked toward the door.

"Wait! Untie me, Xerx!"

"Oh, I'll leave that task to Duke Barma. I'm afraid I'm no good with knots. Have a nice day, Reim-san!"

He closed the door behind him, leaving Reim alone, bound and seriously agitated.

"FUCK YOU, XERXES!" Reim yelled at the top of his lungs.

Break opened the door and poked his head in.

"I think you meant to say, 'Happy Birthday, Xerxes,'" right?"

Reim growled and gave Break the dirtiest look he could, his frustration deepened knowing the man couldn't see it. Break shut the door and chuckled. _Hmm, I'm not sure which I enjoyed more; the cake frosting or Reim's reaction. Either way, this was the best birthday treat I've had in quite some time._

**THE END**

**Afterward:**

This was a kink meme request:

Break/Liam

Liam is Break's dessert plate. (Anon really wants to see Break eating cake/cream/sweets off Liam lol)

Do want blushy, squirming Liam being licked all over plz 3


End file.
